


Dollface

by Sage (sageness)



Category: due South
Genre: Crochet, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, yarncraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look, it's a mountie doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollface

  
Sorry, but do you think you might be done soon? I'm afraid it's getting rather warm. It's the wool, you see. It isn't ideal for this climate. Yes, I realize it isn't even 90F, or 32.2C, rather, and I daresay the people in this region might even think 30C is somewhat chilly. But, you see, in CANADA--

  
Oh, an _ice crevasse_! This is delightful!

Oh dear. The wind seems to be stealing my hat.

  
And now I seem to be frozen in place, hatless. 

"Diefenbaker? Dief! Hello!"


End file.
